


男朋友是演员的一百零一个好处

by Gladiatorism



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 05:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15550401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gladiatorism/pseuds/Gladiatorism





	男朋友是演员的一百零一个好处

两个演员的夜话。

“王凯，我好想演警察啊。”

王凯望着他，傻乐似的笑，笑完了，说：“我觉得演警察没什么好玩的啊，又费体力难背的词又多。对了你不是客串过吗。”

“那不过瘾嘛。”

“歌歌你直说，是不是看我演得帅。”

“没看过没看过。”胡歌害羞了，转过脸装睡。

王凯搂住他的腰，然后说，许个愿吧。

“许什么愿？”

“演警察啊。”

“小仙女就会帮我实现？”

“小仙女可能会去大导演耳边吹风呢。”

王凯的下巴抵在他的肩窝。

“啊啊啊啊痒。”胡歌脖子特别怕痒，王凯对这一清二楚。

王凯果不其然地开始吹气。温热的气息洒在他颈边。让他忍不住往被子里缩了缩。却只是被王凯搂得更紧。

这么近的距离，胡歌感觉王凯抵着他的东西有点硬。

“凯凯，明天一整天的活动。”

“想什么呢，我有那么禽兽吗。”王凯的声音有点像蒲公英或者柳絮的绒毛，春天让人戴口罩的罪魁祸首。胡歌想。

王凯吻了吻他的耳后。那里还残留着香水淡淡的橡木后调。

“好好睡，晚安。”王凯难得一次，什么也不做，就这么抱着他，安安静静地睡了一夜。  
————————————

“凯子，你说什么，他来了请闭眼的警服？”

“对，上次好像也和你说过，我有每部戏收藏一套服装的习惯。那个，我能不能买回去？”

“……好吧我找找。你要知道这衣服不能穿出去的啊，犯法的。”

王凯觉得自己都成惯犯了。服助姐姐你别用那样的眼神看我。这已经是我能想到的最不变态的理由了。

——————————————

一个月后。

胡歌在北京工作了一天。傍晚的时候王凯给他打了个电话。

他说，晚上住我这吧。

————————————

胡歌还没按下门铃，王凯就开门了。

？？？

王凯一身警服出现在他面前。挺括修身一丝不苟。

普通人早就满头问号了。好在胡歌是胡歌，反应速度比谁都快。更不用说入戏速度了。

“这位……警察哥哥。你在我男朋友家干什么呢。”天真无辜，又带着点惊惶。

王凯皱了皱眉，平复了一下自己的心情，他一把关上门，飞快地从口袋里掏出手铐，制服了胡歌。

当然，王凯买的是加了一层绒的那种。他知道小胡同志挣扎起来有多激烈。

胡歌双手被反铐在背后，拍杂志的修身小西服绷得紧紧的，勾勒出美好的肌肉曲线，特别是胸肌。衬衫的扣子刚好松开两颗，露出领口一片白皙的肌肤。

王凯就着这个拷他的姿势，紧紧贴着他，在胡歌耳边，充分发挥自己声线的优势，说：“你被逮捕了。”

王凯本来还想说些，罪名是偷走了我的心之类的话。但胡歌望着他，像个洒脱不羁的杀手一样，勾起嘴角笑着说：“要搜身吗？”

小男朋友太直接了。那就别怪我不客气。

“当然。”王凯冷着脸，把胡歌压在门上。

胡歌在心里默默赞叹了一下男朋友的演技。说起来他也好久没看过王凯这么气场全开的样子了。上一次可能还是教训他的阿诚哥。

“我身上可什么都没有。”于是顺水推舟地，他的声音也带上了几分小少爷的软糯。

“少废话。”王凯把他按倒在沙发上。

这个居高临下的王凯让胡歌忍不住咽了咽口水。太性感了。

他在想王凯是不是还准备了小皮鞭什么的。这个念头让他打了个颤。

王凯解开了他的小西装扣子，露出他紧绷的白衬衣。王凯隔着一层薄薄的布料，从腰侧摸到胸前，再摸到后背。好像真的在找他贴身藏匿的什么东西似的。

 

“别……别摸了……”胡歌一着急声音就软下来。

王凯摸了摸他的脸，发着烫。他忍不住翘起唇角笑了笑：“做贼心虚。”

“你才贼……”胡歌抬起腿就要踹他，结果被这么压着也灵活不到哪去，不偏不倚地就踹在王警官的大腿根上。似乎是感受到对方那里已经有硬起来的势头，胡歌一下没了气势，往后躲了躲。

“还袭警？”王凯这声音简直是在诱惑着他立刻认罪自首。

“谁叫你乱摸的……”

“搜查当然要搜得彻底。”于是王凯开始解他的衬衫扣子。

刚解开一颗扣子，王凯故意把领口扯得很大，露出整片胸膛。圆润的乳头已经被他摸得挺立着，变成了深红色，随着呼吸一颤一颤。

王凯随手捏上去，像把玩着一颗珍珠。

“呜嗯……你干什么……”

“检查一下，有没有奶。”

“……没有！”胡歌一下从脸红到了耳根。

“有的话，可是要上交的。”

王凯也不知道他的小男朋友乳头为什么这么敏感，被他轻轻一碰就抖得不行，胸也比别人辛辛苦苦锻炼的都大。反正他知道怎么让他舒服就好。王凯用指甲轻轻地搔刮着，又是揉又是捻动，不过一会儿就硬得像小石子一样。

“怎……怎么交？”

王凯抬头看了他一眼，“交给我。”而后便俯下身含住了其中一颗挺立的乳珠。王凯故意发出了大声的吸吮声，把那里舔得湿漉漉的，还用牙轻轻地咬住往外扯。

“啊……凯哥……别……”

“叫我什么？”

“警察叔叔……”

胡歌脑子里已经是一片昏茫，本能地蹦出了这个称呼。

王凯又是一硬。这样的叫法，让他太有犯罪感了。

“你别……别再弄了……都说了没有……”胡歌挣扎着想躲开，双手被反铐的姿势却只能让挺着胸任人鱼肉。

王凯一只手解开了胡歌小羊皮的细皮带。皮带扣落地的声音格外清晰。

“那这里呢。”王凯看了一眼他硬起来的欲望。胡歌今天穿了条修身的裤子，勃起的性器轮廓清晰可见。

“应该能挤出挺多的吧。都已经湿了。”

王凯摸了摸他内裤上的浅浅水渍，龟头顶起来的地方。胡歌一颤。

“被警察叔叔搜身都能这么硬。”

“你这是哪门子的搜身……嗯……”脆弱的欲望被王凯一把握住，在掌心慢慢地撸动起来，快感从顶端一点点地积累，让他忍不住呻吟起来。

胡歌最近没什么工夫自己发泄，要不了多久就在王凯手里颤抖着射了出来，射得又多又久。

王凯舔了舔指端的精液，而后说：“肯定不止这些。”

“什……什么。”胡歌觉得自己把灵魂都要射空了，对方竟然这么说。

“想试试警棍吗？”

等一下，警棍？？？

王凯从柜子里掏出了一瓶润滑剂，和一根，黑色的东西。

胡歌一下没看清是什么，大惊失色，为什么那么长。

结果是一串拉珠。

“王凯！你什么时候买的这些……奇奇怪怪的东西。”

“这是警棍啊警棍。”

拉珠虽然是硅胶的材质，但仍能保持一根笔直的形状。也就这有点像了吧。胡歌在心里吐槽。

但王凯已经开始往上面涂润滑剂。胡歌知道自己已经是待宰羔羊了，还是不要说出来为好。

“转过去，趴好。”

胡歌瞪了他一眼，还是乖乖地跪趴在了沙发上，悄悄撅起屁股。像一只猫。

王凯一把扯下他的内裤，半挂在腿间，露出了浑圆的臀瓣。他的小男朋友不愧是肉都长在该长的地方了。

“腿分开。”命令的语气。胡歌颤抖着照做了。

这下王凯的角度能看到那个紧闭的粉红小口了。他把冰凉的润滑剂挤在上面，惹得胡歌又是一颤。

王凯用两根手指挤进去感受了一下，太紧了，他光是想象了一下自己插在里面被包裹着的感觉，都觉得快要射了。但他还是耐心地帮胡歌扩张起来，噗嗤噗嗤的水声不断地响着，他用两根手指把浅出。毕竟拉珠虽没有他粗，但分量也不小。

 

“接好了，你的处罚。”

胡歌胡乱抓紧了一个靠垫。

王凯把第一颗拉珠也是最大的拉珠慢慢地塞了进去。原本紧闭的小穴把那么大一颗珠子吃进去，泛着水光的媚肉都被翻出来了一些。

“自己数一数有几颗。”王凯在他耳畔低声说。

胡歌瞪了他一眼，却是满面潮红。

“涨……”

“这是最大的一颗，吃进去就好啦。”王凯说着又往里推了一点，胡歌一下叫出了声。王凯知道八成是顶到了前列腺，故意抽出去一点，又往回狠狠地顶。剧烈的快感电流般扩散开来，胡歌发出了一声啜泣般的呻吟。

在这个敏感处反复折腾了好久，王凯才慢慢地把其他珠子往里放。

珠子一颗颗地经过敏感的穴口，进得越来越深，让胡歌几乎有些慌乱。

“不要……太深了……”胡歌咽了咽口水，伸手试着摸了一下自己的小腹。那颗最大的珠子已经埋进了他的身体深处，像一颗蛋一样。他隔着肚皮似乎还能感受得到。

被一颗颗串珠填满的感觉与被阴茎填满的感觉到底是完全不同，又冷又硬，胡歌不自觉地扭动着，想把他们排出去。然而王凯握着尾端的拉环，他再怎么挣扎也是无济于事。

“乖，等一下会很舒服的。”

王凯珍重地吻了吻他的腰窝。

而后，王凯并没有给他喘息的机会，就把珠子一颗颗抽了出来，淫水也从被撑大的穴口不住地往外溢。一颗比一颗大的珠子轮流摩擦过前列腺，胡歌大声地呻吟着，面色潮红浑身颤抖，尚未完全重新勃起的前端竟然又射出了一小股精液。

王凯把拔出来的拉珠给他看，整根都湿透了。胡歌还沉浸在剧烈地刺激里，只能大口地喘息，勉强睁着迷离的眼睛望着他和那根把他弄得欲仙欲死的东西。

“要不要再来一次？”

内壁酥麻的感觉还没散去，他自己都能感觉到还在一阵阵痉挛。“凯哥……不要了……我……”他犹豫了一下要不要说自己什么东西都射不出来了。

“等一下……王凯你憋得不难受吗……”他瞥见王凯制服裤下鲜明的硬物。

“……想要你这根。”

刚刚高潮过的胡歌，声音里还带着喘息，浑身皮肤白里透红，满是水光的眼睛一眨不眨地望着他，这么说。

“……你说什么。”

“用这根「警棍」，惩罚我？”胡歌伸手，解开了他制服裤的一颗扣子。

王凯眼前一黑，此时他唯一的念头就是把他撩天撩地的男朋友按在沙发上，狠狠地操到他哭都哭不出来。

于是他伸手解开另一颗扣子，硕大的阴茎立刻弹了出来。他地另一只手扶着胡歌的腰，对准那个还在一翕一合的红肿小穴，立刻捅了进去。

被爱人火热的欲望填满的感觉让胡歌忍不住发出了一声满足的呻吟。

王凯只停了几秒让他柔嫩火热的肠壁适应自己，便开始大开大合地抽插起来。他硕大的龟头不停地研磨过那敏感的一点，还不断往更深处探去，仿佛真的要贯穿他的身体。胡歌刚刚高潮过的肠壁敏感得不行，每一次抽插都让快感像烟花般在他体内绽开，他甚至分泌出了大股的肠液，顺着原本就湿滑不堪的交合处流下。

胡歌觉得，再多一点刺激，他就要真真切切地哭出来了。他盯着王凯，试图把这个人此时的模样烙在心底，最深处的地方。直到遇到了这个人，他才明白，有时候欲望和爱，是同一个东西。那人眼底深色的光，额角的汗，都像是诗歌里的意象，让他沉沦其中。

 

 

————————————  
王凯在最后一刻拔了出来，射在他的小腹上。

“为什么不射在里面？”

“太晚了，怕你等会儿肚子疼。”

“警察叔叔，你强奸我。”

猫科动物就是这样，吃饱了就开始不干好事儿。

？？？

王凯看了看自己身上衣衫不整的警服，和那人通红的脸，撒了一肚子的两个人的精液。

确实是罪恶了点。

不过花正好，月正圆，小男朋友这么可爱，他又能有什么办法呢。


End file.
